GirlUWant
by King Cheetah
Summary: Forbiden love tears the Titans apart, but can Robin and Raven succeed in bringing their friends back together? Beast Boy x Jinx and Robin x Raven pairings. I live for reviews.
1. Her Eighteenth Birthday

Girl-U-Want by King Cheetah

Part One - Her Eighteenth Birthday

None of these characters are mine, but it'll take more than that to slow me down...

Rated PG-13, Beast Boy/Jinx pairing, and knowing me, they'll be LOTS of naughty goings on. Robin/Raven action down the road.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was less concerned by his own blindness, as he was the panic in Jinx's voice.

"O-okay. W-we're on the thirtieth floor. I-it looks to... ugh, be... mostly office cubicles. No... nobody seems to be up here." she stammered, her breathing labored and strained.

"Not surprising." he whispered, each breath a new type of agony, "Must be close to midnight."

His eyes destroyed by one of the biovore's acid sprays, his other senses accelerated to pick up some of the slack, but were still having a tough time of it. Even though by his count they'd climbed a dozen flights of stairs, he could sense that the creature was only three floors below them. It was hunting them, possibly slowing for other prey, but on their trail none the less. He took a deep breath, then another. Keep it together. If you're cool, she'll stay cool. If she stays cool, you both get out of this alive.

"How you doing Jinx." he asked, though he already suspected the truth.

"F-fine." she wheezed, "J-just a little winded, I think."

He chuckled, "Girl, this is no time to put on a brave front. You were in rough shape when I found you, so I KNOW you gotta be hurting now."

"Oh, uh well. Yeah, I guess I've felt better." and she gave a nervous chuckle, "I think I got hit with some nerve gas in the basement-"

"Nerve gas?! What the hell?" he gasped.

"Well... I- okay, I'll be honest with you. I don't REALLY know what was going on here. The H.I.V.E. always has a lot of irons in the fire, so nobody knows everything that goes on. I was just told to report to this office tower and speak to the Subaltern. Next thing I know, every alarm in the world is going off and this gigantic flesh blob is killing everything in sight. I guess one of the drones panicked and hit the isolate-kill protocol."

Beast Boy was silent as she spoke, more to conserve his own energy than anything, "Okay, that makes sense. All right, let me tell you what I know. This building has been under surveillance for about seven months by... uh, a law enforcement agency." he smiled, "Your H.I.V.E. buddies built this pile right. None of the windows open in or out and are made of reinforced lead crystal. Looks pretty normal for this office block, but was almost impossible to penetrate by normal means."

"T-they sent you to break in?' she asked unsteadily.

"Yeah. I've been in a few times already. That's why we aren't dead yet...(ow)... I'm not wasting our time on... dead ends... ugh, If we can get to the roof, we're cool." he groaned.

They needed to stop and they both knew it, so Beast Boy said, "Okay, I got a plan. Is there a kitchenette or bathroom close by on this floor?"

"Bathroom over to your left." she said.

"Perfect, get me in there quick." he sighed, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Jinx." she said incredulously, "Oh you mean... Um, Jennifer. Jennifer Catherine Simone."

"Ah, that makes sense. It's... been my experience that... pretty girls have pretty names." he smiled.

"Oh, um thanks." she giggled, "And yours?"

"Gar Logan. How old are you?" he asked, having a much harder time ignoring the pain. Keep her busy, keep her alert he thought.

"I'll be eighteen tomorrow." she said softly.

"No shit?" he grinned, "Okay Jenny, I'll make you a promise. I have a plan to get us out of here, but we have to work together and we both need to give 100 effort. You think you can do that? You do, and I swear to you, I'll take you out to dinner for your birthday. Someplace nice too. But you gotta help me to help us, okay? You give me your best, and it's a four star restaurant tomorrow night."

She laughed, "Ah I see. Before it was saving our skins, but NOW I have something to shoot for."

"Exactly. What do you like to eat?" he said, the pain making it herder to think.

"Oh, um... let's see," she said leading him into the ladies rest room, "I like Italian and Spanish cooking. Oh, and Thai food. I love Thai cooking. Okay, we're in the bathroom."

"Good. Now fill one of the sinks with water- No, never mind, just take me to one of the toilets. That'll be quicker" he wheezed.

"The toilet? What are you up to?" she asked.

"I'm... I'm gonna change into something with no eyes. Hopefully when I change back, my genetic memory will reconstruct me in one piece. Hopefully. Toilets not my first choice, but we're short for time. Now, I need you to run out into office and find me something to eat, ANYTHING will do. I just need something. I burned a lot of energy off fighting the big booger the first time, so I need some quick carbs. Raid all the desks for candy."

"Are you-" she began.

"It'll be fine. Just give me a minute and I'll be right out." he smiled weakly, "Remember, Birthday dinner."

Reluctantly, she backed out of the stall and headed for the door. The exhaustion of this day was beginning to catch up to her, but Beast Boy's confidence was almost infectious. Out in the office, she craned her head about to take in any sound at all, and finally satisfied herself that she was alone. Moving quickly, she found a canvas handbag and began going from desk to desk looking for comestibles, the forth one yielding a candy dish full of Snickers minis. Despite working for the H.I.V.E., it was somewhat against her nature to poke into other peoples things, even in an emergency, and looking through the desks of all the office personnel had an odd thrill to it.

Like most H.I.V.E. front operations, almost all who worked in this building were neither H.I.V.E. operatives, nor even knew of the H.I.V.E.'s activities here. As such, these desks contained the circumstantial evidence of the everyday lives of everyday people. Photos and momentos, she saw a dozen or so families at their family best, in picnics, parks and campgrounds. She saw boastful smiles of proud fathers and eager expressions of hopeful youth. That is what hit her the most. These teens lived out lives that she'd never got the chance to enjoy. Five years now with the H.I.V.E., and nothing to show for it but a criminal record and several embarrassing scars.

Putting aside the woulda, coulda, shoulda beens, she continued her snack safari, even considering the sugar cubes by the coffee maker. Oh what she wouldn't give for a cup right then, but fastidious office onions had not only poured out the old pot, but cleaned and neatly sorted it's pieces as well. The bag half full, she was ready to find Beast Boy. Wasn't he done in the bathroom yet? Just as she was congratulating herself on her foraging, she looked up just in time to see the biovore flop into the room out of one of the ceiling vents with a load, wet plop.

It was bigger now to be sure, but now it was more... structured. Where before it seemed like an unlikely assortment of meats stitched together into a rough working model of a life form, now it showed forethought and cunning in it's design. A tiny part of her opined that it had learned a thing or two from all the people it had so recently eaten. She stood petrified as it unsteadily got to it's feet (numbers seven and eight seeming somewhat uncooperative), and took in it's new surroundings. The cubicle walls would provide absolutely no protection what so ever and the desks and furniture would no doubt be a greater obstacle to her that her pursuer.

Jinx began to cry softly as she'd finally reached that point where all hope had just about been exhausted, and she sagged a little as she closed her eyes. Please, just let it be quick, she thought. She listened to her heartbeat and tried not to imagine it getting closer. Suddenly, a mighty roar from across the room brought her back to the real world, and she opened her eyes just in time to see a huge green mountain gorilla charge up to the biovore and douse it with a large bucket of liquid. The creature shuddered and seized up as the liquid pain sunk into every opening, which sent it flailing about in all directions, evidently in a great deal of pain from a source it couldn't understand.

Changing back into his true form, Beast Boy raced over, grabbed her hand and bolted for the stairwell, "C'mon!"

"You're-" she began.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a cleaning cart sitting there in the bathroom? Not a lot walking the planet can take a face full of bleach." he laughed, as he looked over at her, "Oh yeah, like the new eyes?"

"They're gorgeous!" she grinned.

Ducking into the stairs, he grabbed from her forage bag as they ran upwards and furious ate through her findings.

"I-I hope these are enough. There didn't seem to be a lot of sweet tooths at this place." she smiled hopefully.

"Just decide what you want to eat tomorrow night, birthday girl." he said with a wink as he grabbed another Milky Way bar from the bag. Four more flights up, he stopped her on the landing.

"Okay, I'm feeling much better now. Time to get the hell out of here. You okay?" he asked as he took her hands in his.

Nodding weakly, she grinned as she began to truly believe that they'd survive the night. "It's traveling through the air ducts. That's how it got in down there."

"Yeah, I know. Ultra Police Riot squads have got the entire lower section of the building secured, so it's stuck in here too. The trick is though, we're way smarter than it is. It's figured out that we were headed for the roof, so it's probably already there waiting. But we're going out through here." he said, opening the fire door into another office floor. Listening carefully, he took her hand and quietly led her over to face the massive pane of the bay window.

"Okay birthday girl, I need you to jinx the supports holding the pane of glass in place. That's all. I can handle it from there. Just weaken it enough for me to push it out, and we're home free. Can you do that?" he asked in a whisper, massaging her shoulders in time with his words.

Severely weakened by the effects of the nerve gas, she nodded and concentrated on the task, his gentle ministrations marking time. Her magic was science, as holding her hands aloft, she cast her mind out into the room. Slowly, all matter within this space began to sing to her, each movement of each atom another voice to the chorus. She became aware of everything in the room as a series of probabilities, their strengths and weakness' revealed.

Looking at the supports for the lead crystal panes of glass, she sensed that they had a less than 2 chance of spontaneous critical failure. She raised it to 92. With a groan, the pane seemed to shift a bit in the frame. "Nice!" he whispered, giving her shoulders a little squeeze.

Stepping forward, he gingerly pressed a hand against the pane and applied a light pressure, and felt it rock in it's frame.

Smiling, he said, "Okay then, I'm going to hope that they've cordoned off the street below." and she returned his smile as she fidgeted from foot to foot.

Before little else could happen, the fire doors to the stairwell burst open, the biovore spilling angrily into the room. Apparently blind itself now, it snarled and lashed out in every direction. Grabbing her arms, Beast Boy swung Jinx onto his back with the plea, "Hold on tight!"

Shifting into a massive Indian elephant, he charged forward, butting the glass pane with his large, flat head sending it flying out into the night, and without breaking pace, Jinx and elephant tumbled out right after it. With a bestial roar, their pursuer dashed out after them, evidently unaware of where exactly it was they'd escaped to. Quickly shifting into Pterodactyl form, Beast Boy caught an updraft and proceeded to glide smoothly out from between glass and monster. Soaring majestically up into the night skies of Jump City, they heard the dull, distant crash of monster and glass onto the empty pavement of 17th Avenue.

One more loop de loop (just in case the press was there), and they glid to a smooth stop atop the Wayne Industries building over on Parker and West Ave. Laughing and barely able to contain herself, Jinx hugged and danced with Beast Boy on the roof, giggling all the while. She'd truly believed that she'd never live to see her eighteenth birthday, but Beast Boy had been as good as his word. She pulled back from yet another jubilant hug to face his and look again into his brand new eyes, just as the clock tower over by city hall began to chime the midnight hour.

His eyes were green, tending down towards gold, and clear. She could see herself in these bright eyes, and maybe something else. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips softly to her and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Jenny." as he hugged her close, but this time more deliberately. Returning his embrace, she whispered, "Thank you for saving me." which earned her another kiss.

"Hey, that was a team effort. You pulled my butt out of the fire too." he smiled, serving her another heaping helping of those eyes. "You wanna meet at the tower, or should I swing by H.I.V.E. headquarters to pick you up?"

Laughing, she quieted and kissed him again, "Let's meet at the restaurant. I think Thai is the dinner of choice. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." he smiled, kissing her again, each hoping that dinner was just the beginning of the evening.

Fade to black...

To Be Continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one is going to go in some odd directions, but stick with it, I think you'll enjoy it.

As always, I use reviews as a barometer, so if you want more of something, lemme know.

Keep reading', keep written'! 


	2. Half Truths, Lies, and Alibis

Girl-U-Want by King Cheetah

Part Two - Half Truths, Lies, and Alibis

None of these characters are mine, but it'll take more than that to slow me down...

Rated PG-13, Beast Boy/Jinx pairing, and knowing me, they'll be LOTS of naughty goings on. Robin/Raven action down the road.

.o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------o.

The car was ancient and unremarkable, in stark contrast to it's occupants. A 1995 Ford Probe, it was sleek, sexy and wild... in it's day. Now it was a faded beauty in the care of her last lover. Beast Boy found her in a police impound lot and used his own brand of magic to secure it's bail. Working secretly for two weeks in a rented garage space, he brought the beast back to it's wild, untamed past. All in all, $2000.00 well spent, with the JYNX-ME vanity plates costing another fifty. And when the time came for her to aid in their escape, she was more than up to the task.

Endless stretch of highway to nowhere in particular.

Flatlands.

Wasteland.

Desert.

It roars with it's own hidden life, but to the senses of most people, only emptiness. He looked out at the vast panoply of the desert vista, marveling at all he could detect there. A thousand types of critters with a thousand stories of their daily fight for survival. It was not their environs that so tried them, but each other. He knows all the stories all to well and has lived most of them at one time or another. Kill or be killed. Eat or be eaten. The circle of life. As a seagull had once told him, either you're food, or you're not. In the dog eat dog world of super powers, he and Jinx had decided to take themselves out of the food chain.

He at the wheel, she slept fitfully at shotgun. Jinx was like porcelain; delicate, fragile, a thing to be cherished above all other things in his life. In the year of their courtship, she'd softened and grown as her own person. Unseen by all within the H.I.V.E., she'd lost her taste for mayhem, preferring an orderly, controlled existence, preferably with a certain bestial Titan always within easy reach. Whether meaning to or not, Beast Boy had filled a void in her life that she'd spent a good deal of her time ignoring, but his mere presence was enough to force it's acknowledgment. She was lonely beyond all human reason.

That night a year ago, she celebrated her coming of age on several levels. As good as his word, that evening, Beast Boy met her at the four star restaurant atop the Hyatt Regency overlooking the bay. Given their past encounters, she'd fully expected him to arrive in costume, but was delighted to see him looking very sharp in suit and tie, which he wore with the easy grace of a rodeo clown. Gift in hand, he treated her to the single greatest evening in her entire life, as he flattered, flirted, teased and tempted her with a cleaver wit and charming manner. On the dance floor, he reminded her how a young lady should be treated on her most important of birthdays, and walking on the pier after dinner, he reminded her of how fond she'd always secretly been of him.

She awoke with a start as they stopped for gas. He smiled that ready smile, "Stretch your legs, baby?" She nodded as he moved around to her side of the car to open her door for her.  
Rubbing her eyes and she looks around her.

A truckstop, and a rather large one at that.

An oasis of concrete and commerce in this tranquil sea of rock and sand. Despite what one thinks of the desert, the air was cool, actually somewhat chilled and she slowly rubbed her arms to jump-start her circulation. Around them, other motorists and truckers hurried and scurried about to some seeming choreography, busied at a dozen separate tasks, yet seemingly to a specific end. Like a hive, she thought...

.o-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------o.

Subaltern Commander Sprexis was a lean and wiry octogenarian with a subtle but cautious manner. Seated on the dais of the H.I.V.E. outpost lab in the eastside city park, he considered Jinx for an uncomfortably long time. Old trick, she yawned inside. Try and sweat me with time. She stood proud and erect before the old man as she mentally recited all that Beast Boy had taught her. Be prepared for everything, expect nothing. Wait for him to make the first move. Stupid old fossil, she thought. Why must the H.I.V.E. poke it's collective nose into her business?

Sighing heavily, the Subaltern spoke softly but deliberately, "Special Operative Jinx, is it?"

"Yes, Subaltern Commander." she said smartly. You know it is, you old turd.

"Ah then, yes... You... you were a part of that bit of ugliness downtown several months ago, weren't you. Someone's little science fair project got loose as I understand it, yes?"

"I was not assigned to that facility, Subaltern Commander, so I cannot say for sure what transpired, only that I was one of a handful of people to escape." she said, knowing that he was attempting to lay a few verbal land mines before her.

"Yes, and a most impressive escape it was too, with the aid of one of the Titans, as I've heard it. Most impressive." said the old man with a bit of a drawl.

"The Titan Beast Boy was attempting an unsuccessful insertion into the facility when the biovore went on it's rampage. Injured in his initial encounter, he was easily put to use by me in escaping the situation. Are not all things tools for the advancement of the H.I.V.E., Subaltern Commander?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Chuckling softly, he said, "Don't quote dogma to me, agent Jinx. So then, you used him to escape from lab 466, and have maintained contact with him since that time, is that not correct?"

"Yes, Subaltern Commander. The Titan Beast Boy is weak willed and easily manipulated, giving us a ready source of information of activities within the Teen Titans." she said, affecting a slight smile.

"Really now? And how are you maintaining control over this resource? What type of persuasion are you bringing to bare in order to secure this intelligence?"

She paused a moment for effect, then smiled, "By any means necessary, Subaltern Commander." That means I'm fucking him, you old perv. That's what you wanted to hear, right? she thought.

He sat quietly for a long time, then finally said, "Your initiative is to be commended agent Jinx, and rest assured that I'll recommend you to the Instrumentality for special reward..." he paused to rub his chin, scrutinizing her carefully, "But I think this Beast Boy can be put to better use. Arrange for his capture this very night and have him delivered to Lab 287."

"It shall be done, Subaltern Commander!" she said without hesitation. He suspected she was lying, so here was the test of her loyalty to the H.I.V.E. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she just knew that Gizmo was somehow the cause of all this.

The old man seemed ever so slightly surprised by here reaction, but pleased none the less.

"For this task and the greater glory of the H.I.V.E., I would request a few items to aid in this task, Subaltern Commander. I would requisition two assault drones and a brace of nueraletic stunners." she said officiously. He's expecting my to try and weasel out of this somehow, but I'll charge in with guns blazing.

"Drones and heavy weapons, agent Jinx?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"If we are take Beast Boy alive and in one piece, I want maximum support and minimal screw ups, Subaltern Commander." he said firmly.

And again, he considered her for the longest time, "Very well, special agent Jinx."

.o----------------------------------------------------------------------------------o.

Beast Boy fiddled with the pump and silently prayed that his credit card was still good. Master Card, it was gold with the Titans logo boldly emblazoned on it's front, keyed to their joint checking account. He'd kept careful track to make sure that he removed no money from the account that he wasn't absolutely sure was his. Give them no excuse to come looking for them. Holding his breath, he swipes the card through the reader.

PAYMENT DECLINED. PLEASE SEE CASHIER INSIDE.

Thanks a lot guys...

.o----------------------------------------------------------------------------------o.

It wasn't so much the insulting nature of the questions nor the insulting manner in which they were asked that bugged Beast Boy so much. It was the smug little look on Robin's face as he asked them. The interrogation was into it's third hour and all the Titan's present were getting stressed out and a little edgy. Sitting back in his chair, arms crossed, he looked at Robin and said, "Hold on, I'm not sure I understand the question."

Robin looked close to violence, "On any of the occassions that you snuck Jinx into the tower, did you ever leave her alone, for even a minute. Was she EVER out of your sight."

"No." said Beast Boy dispassionately. He actually couldn't remember if he had or not, but he'd grown angry and bored with the whole thing and was less inclined to be helpful.

"Um, Robin? Might I suggest that perhaps all questioning that will yield useful information have been-" said Starfire.

"STARFIRE, JUST STAY OUT OF THIS!!" raged Robin, almost bringing her to tears.

On his feet in an instant, Beast Boy cried, "All right, that's it! You can badger me all you want, but Star didn't deserve that!"

Pausing, Robin's fury seemed to be spent, then weakly he said, "Um yeah. I'm sorry Starfire. That was uncalled for. Sorry." she brightened a bit at the apology.

"Guys, what's the point of all this? Raven could do a scan on me to see if I was hiding anything, and Cyborg has duty logs that would show if someone was monkeying with the system. Have you guys tried checking that stuff?" Their uncomfortable silence told him that they had and still found nothing.

"It's one thing not to trust me anymore," he said softly, "But do you not even trust each other anymore?" More silence.

"I... I just wish you guys would give me a little credit, that's all. We've all grown a lot since Terra. We... oh never mind." he said softly and turned to leave.

"Hold up. Where are you going?" asked Raven.

He just looked at her a minute and said, "I need some air, then I'm going to bed. We can talk some more in the morning." They weren't happy with this, but no move to stop him.

In a way, he couldn't blame them. Terra's betrayal was a hammer blow to each and everyone of them. While he himself had shown the most outward grief at her actions, the rest of the team buried it deep within them, but it was always there, seeming to rear it's head at the most inopportune moments. Just as he reached the roof, his communicator buzzed for his attention. Checking it, all the color drained from his face. It was a special signal he and Jinx had created months ago to alert him of danger, but danger of a specific sort. On the tiny screen in his hand flashed the Japanese kanji for the words "Wasp Swarm".

The H.I.V.E. had discovered their relationship.

Time to burn some bridges.

.o------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o.

Bending down, he rummaged around under the driver seat and retrieved his cash. $12,000.00, everything he owned, all in one hand. An old life sold off for a new one. Memories as currency.

Peeling off a pair of twenties, he ventures inside, Jinx close behind. Smiling, he wraps his arm around her and kisses her on the temple. She looked at the ground as they walked and said, "You gave up a lot to save me, Gar."

"Not really." he said smiling.

"Huh? Don't you miss your friends?" she asked, hugging his side.

"Not yet." was all he'd say. She hugged him close and let it drop. He's getting worse, she thought.

Jiggling bell and the white noise of dozens of low conversations. Gather supplies. Gatorade, peanuts, finger snacks. Almond Joys for her sweet tooth. Maps. Sodas. She looks over the fruit basket and picks out a few things she thinks he might want to nibble on.

Pay out. The old cashier eyes them approvingly. An ancient, toothless smile free with every fillup! Impulse buy, he grabs her a wrapped rose from can at the register. Kissing his cheek, she gleefully smells it all the way to the car.

.o--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o.

As the blood soaked body of Jinx hit the ground, the huge green bear turned his attention to the two drone warriors that had accompanied her. The nueroletic stun guns having had no visible effect on Beast Boy, they did what any sensible person would do. Throwing their arms aside, they fled off into the night. Letting rip with a bestial ursine roar, Beast Boy waited a few moments until he could no longer smell them. Satisfied that the coast was clear, he shifted down into his true form and looked down at the bloodied body of Jinx.

"Get up you faker, they're gone." he smiled, hands on hips.

Grinning, she leapt up and into his arms, "You really do love me to death, y'know that?"

Laughing for a moment, his mood sobered, "Um, now what? You can't hang around in Jump City, that's for damn sure." She looked unsure. While they'd made plans for what to do if discovered, each had to admit that it had come into play a lot sooner than either had expected.

Thinking for a moment, Beast boy finally said quietly, "I guess we better get out of Jump City. Not much here for either of us anymore."

"Gar? You can't mean that." she was astonished at what she was hearing.

Hugging her close, he whispered, "A lot of people in this town seem to have a problem with the two of use together. I'll need a day or two, so I'll stash you at a motel until we're ready to roll. Okay?"

She looked up at him, but said nothing. Taking a moment to be be with him, she stepped back and move to retreived the discared stun rifles. Checking each over carefully, she smiled as she brushed a little grime from the butt of one of them.

"You jinxed those pretty well actually. I barely felt a thing." smiled Beast Boy.

"Yeah, but I'll having them running perfectly in just a few minutes. I snuck the needed repair parts out with me." she said, looking over the sights.

"Huh? Why? What'll we need with these things?" he asked puzzled.

Laughing a little, she said, "Baby, I can fence these things for a couple a thousand dollars a piece. That's travelling money we'll need." and moved forward to kiss him.

.o-----------------------------------------------------------------------------o.

Jinx asked to drive with a hopeful glint in her eye. Exhausted, he nodded without protest.

She took a moment to cast an eye back down the road they'd just come from. Nothing back that way for them... at all.

Adjusting the seat, she started the engine and smiled at him, "Where can I take you?"

He took her hand and kissed it, "I'm already there."

Drive away. Miles Per Hour... distance, not speed.

Fade to black...

To Be Continued...

.o----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o.  
This one is going to go in some odd directions, but stick with it, I think you'll enjoy it. Chapters should be shorter from here on out, and you patient Robin/Raven shippers will be rewarded in the next chapter as a few dark secret from within the ranks of the Titans begin to emerge.

Note to the reviewer who thought the kissing in chapter one was a little too soon. Dude, they just escaped an unbelievable horrible dead by the skins of their teeth. You're lucky that they weren't doing MORE than that to celebrate!

As always, I use reviews as a barometer, so if you want more of something, lemme know.

Keep reading', keep written'! 


	3. I Dream Of Jinxie

Girl-U-Want by King Cheetah

Part Three - I Dream OF Jinxie

None of these characters are mine, but it'll take more than that to slow me down...

Rated PG-13, Beast Boy/Jinx pairing, and knowing me, they'll be LOTS of naughty goings on. Robin/Raven action down the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at the wheel of his car, Beast Boy told himself the same joke he did every night he had to wait for Jinx to get off from work, "Kasserine's Gentlemen's Club. And not a top hat, monocle, or spatted shoe in sight." He smiled at this little ritual, as it seemed to always appease the God of Exotic Dancers, and ensured the safe return to him of his wife. Four months in peaceful, suburban Hartland Kansas and he'd yet to find a good job, though Jinx's temporary stint as a dancer was more than supporting them. It wasn't the money so much, or her occupation that so depressed him. It was that despite everything that he wanted to believe about himself, he wasn't at all cool about their current situation. He should be earning the money. He should be supporting her that she might have time to find herself. He should be the one with the crappy, unpleasant job, not her.

The only halfway decent radio station his car could pick up was one of those lame Clear Channel canned music affairs, with no DJ's and a play list of about two dozen songs, most of which he'd heard already tonight. 11:40 PM and the club finally began to show signs of closing down, all patrons having been given the boot at 11:00. As these things went, Kasserine's wasn't a bad place. Clean, well kept, and strict enforcement of all laws and city codes, it struck him that this was just the sort of place that he and Cyborg would hang out in.

Cyborg.

Seven months since they'd fled Jump City, only now was he beginning to miss his old friends. Well, two of them at any rate. He still couldn't get over Robin's treatment of him, and Raven's tacit approval of it. He'd done nothing wrong, and had nothing to account for. Restless, he got out of the car and waited in the cool night air, a slight breeze serving to bleed off some of his anger. The Titans. He couldn't help but be curious about the state of the group since their departure, but was vaguely put out by the fact that he'd seen no evidence that they'd attempted to find him. Perhaps that was just his vanity talking.

He noticed a few of the other dancers come out and make their way towards the parking lot, and if he didn't know better, he'd have sworn they were any other pair of office onions you'd see on their lunch hour. When Jinx had first started working here, he went in a few times to check out the scene and lend her what moral support he could. This was by no means unusual, as several of the other dancers and waitresses were married or otherwise attached, and his presence there was barely noticed. He glad handed around, got introduced to her coworkers, and generally got a good enough look at the place to allay any fears he might have harbored of this being the front for a white slavery ring.

To his relief, the experience was pretty good overall. The Manager took a liking to him right off, and Jinx got word that if he wanted a job at the club, there was interest. Upscale and a little over polished, the club catered to businessmen and sports fans, with only about a third of the space given over to the dancers, the rest being banks of wide screen plasma TV's and every cable channel known to mankind. Not the sort of place you'd bring a first date, but not the sort of place you die of embarrassment if you were seen in. Sort of like a topless Applebee's. Even as bad as their situation had been, he wasn't comfortable with more than one of them working there.

Spying him, the dancers waved and called out to him, which he politely acknowledged, but little more than that. And there in lay his other problem with her job; her coworkers depressed him. While most of the dancers were like Jinx and merely doing this temporarily, a few struck him as somewhat desperate and self destructive, and destined to never be anything more than this. A few times, Tawny had shown up unannounced (and unwelcome) at their apartment, to share her crisis de joir and generally use them as facilitators. Her unending string of loser boyfriends, her harebrained schemes to make it big in movies, her desperate, grasping need of attention, her annoying flirty nature, all served to stretch his patience to the limit. A few nights exposure to this and he decided it was better that he not get involved with her work.

Finally he caught sight of her leaving the club in the company of two other girls, neither of whom's names he ever bothered to learn. In an odd contrast to her job, Jinx put on more clothes than needed in the outside world. A black fishnet tank top over a red T-shirt, over which she wore her jean jacket, and oddly enough stilling wearing the black wig she used on stage as Tabby Saunders. Disengaging from the other dancers, she saw him waiting for her and began to give him a little show as she approached. Her walk became a slightly exaggerated strut as her hips swayed from side to side seductively and she blew him kisses and mouthed enticement to him as she drew closer. Biting her lip, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close whispering, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

Grinning, he hugged her close and said, "You only pull this when you know I'm too tired to do anything about it, you know that, right?" She giggled and kissed him.

"Can we grab a bite baby, I'm famished." she asked brightly.

He nodded and helped her into the car. Buckling in, he said, "You're looking chipper. Good night?"

"$480.00!" she squealed, "I was one purrin' puss tonight! I think someone's earned those black stiletto heeled boots she had her eye on."

He smiled and inwardly let out a sigh of relief. That was going to pay a lot of bills. They were living check to check and he hated that. They'd slid into it gradually, getting a little farther behind with each week, until they found one day that they had no cash reserves at all. They always seemed to have enough money to eat, pay the bills and rent DVDs, but that was all they had. He wanted a future with Jinx and as such needed to build that future.

Kissing her again, he shifted into gear, and pulled out into the night streets of the city.

Stepping from the shadows, Robin looked on as the car rounded a corner, his face a mask of despair. "She's... a tittie dancer. What have I done?" he asked quietly. He'd forgone his costume in favor of the anonymity of his own face, jeans, T-shirt and riding leathers.

From behind him, Raven stepped from the shadows and wrapped her arms around his waist. She too was dressed for street level, as this time they fought an adversary, which required no battle livery. Black jeans and tank top to better show off her naval piercing, hair died hot pink, with the appropriate gothie war paint to round out the illusion. Slowly returning her embrace, he laid his cheek against her head.

"It's not just you, we're both to blame." she sighed.

"No. It's all my fault. My stupid pride split the Titan's up. Now just look at what I'm putting Beast Boy and Jinx through." He'd never known this level of shame before. Without another word, they moved to the shadows where is bike awaited them. Mounting up, they tore off into the night and returned to the Motel 6 on the edge of town they'd set up base camp in. Setting the bikes wards, they shuffled joylessly into their scruffy little room. Nightly cleaning rituals completed, they undressed and slid into bed, cuddling in the dim light of the room, the bed being firm but unfriendly. Raven hating sleeping in a strange bed more than anything. With one notable exception, she thought, running a soft hand across Robin's cheek.

"It's not hopeless, okay?" she soothed, "All right, we've found Beast Boy and Jinx. We'll apologize to them and try to make amends. Then they can help us find Starfire and Cyborg. We'll get the team back together, you'll see." she said brightly, kissing his neck and trying to calm him, a task made more interesting by a peculiar undulation of the air conditioning, vaguely replicating a sound not unlike love making.

"But that's the problem, the team never should have split up to begin with. I shouldn't have let this happen. I should have-" he began, but she stopped him with two sweet fingers lightly pressed to his lips. She knew him well enough by now to know that if given the chance, he flog himself to death over this.

"Tonight, you're only to think of us." she sighed, running her hand across the smooth hard flesh of his stomach, "Beast Boy was willing to give up everything for Jinx, and we lost the Titans for each other. I guess love and super heroes just don't mix. But we can at least have one for now."

Sighing, he nodded slowly and hugged her close. It was the worst of both worlds, he thought. His desperate bid to keep his relationship with Raven a secret had shattered the Titans and scattered them to the four winds, adding the word hubris to his vocabulary. But by the same token, he wasn't willing to give her up for anything either, their comical misreading of how Starfire would react being the cherry on top of the disaster sundae. Having finally tracked down Beast Boy and Jinx was some small victory, but now it led him to fret over Starfire and Cyborg.

Despite her brave front, Raven was in turmoil. For years the Titans had faced death together and seemingly impossible odds, always coming out on top, but this time... This time she actually felt that they were facing an impossible situation. Seeing the love and devotion shared by Beast Boy and Jinx only deepened her feelings of shame. She'd become a dancer to support them, not a life of criminal activity as one might expect from one so recently from the H.I.V.E., with no real marketable job skills. Could she herself have done this for Robin? She sank deeper into her funk as she realized that the answer was no.

Nothing like seeing the strength and fortitude of another to highlight your own deficiencies. Her as an exotic dancer? Preposterous! Besides, while was a good dancer already, she'd need a song list and a costume. A gimmick, that's what you need to make the good money. You're not just showing off your goodies, but putting on a show. What WOULD she have used as a hook? Belly dancer? Harem girl? NO, that's boring. Nurse? Police Woman? Maybe a cowgirl. Yeah, she could use a lariat and learn a few rope tricks before losing the chaps. Hmmmm... A Witch? Heeeey, now there's an idea! She could have a tattered black shawl covering her bikini, and... and... Why was she devoting so much thought to this?

Sullenly, she closed her eyes and dreamed of being a half-dressed cowgirl atop a green horse looking for a lost mechanical bull.

Fade to black...

To Be Continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weirdness continues next chapter as everyone except Beast Boy wallows in self pity.

I must confess something to you about the Titans cartoon; I have a VERY difficult time just watching it, but rather get most of the way through the episode and start griping, "NO NO NO! That's NOT how they'd behave at all!" Once you gotten a taste of writing something, it's all you think about. Not aided by the fact that I LOATHE how both Starfire and Beast Boy are written, as well as the odd pointless nature to Slade's plans (He wants the city destroyed, no he wants to rule the city, no he just wants Robin, no he wants all the Titans, no he wants Terra...). At some point I'll blither at you about the odd little beast that is the Teen Titans cartoon, but for now I'll be satisfied to merely misuse their characters.

And for anyone curious, Beast Boys run ins with the tittie dancers pretty much mirrors my own. Nothing quite like painful life experiences...

As always, I use reviews as a barometer, so if you want more of something, lemme know.

Keep reading', keep written'! 


	4. Lovers & Friends

Girl-U-Want by King Cheetah

Part Four - Lovers and Friends

None of these characters are mine, but it'll take more than that to slow me down...

Rated PG-13, Beast Boy/Jinx pairing, and knowing me, they'll be LOTS of naughty goings on. Robin/Raven action down the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked on crestfallen as the first few tears made their southerly migration down Starfire's cheeks. They were slow in coming at first, but made up for their tardiness with strength in numbers. Despite this, Starfire remained dignified and held her head high as he spoke, "I-I believe that at this point it would be appropriate to call you both assholes."

Raven looked over to Robin, who looked at the floor, as the evening winds howled outside the Titan's Tower.

Two weeks since the disappearance of Beast Boy.

On the first day that they noticed that he was missing, it was assumed that he was merely blowing off steam and would return in short order. On the seventh day, there was speculation that he'd gone down to Atlantis to crash with Aqualad for a while until he sorted himself out, but a quick call on the Titan signal ruled this out. On the tenth day Raven speculated that perhaps Beast Boy needed time out in the wild and was hanging out with Wildebeast, but again, such was not the case. On the thirteenth day, they were becoming convinced that something was really not right with the whole situation, and Starfire and Cyborg now found themselves on the receiving end of Robin's hectoring questions.

Then, on the fourteenth day, Cyborg showed them a series of intercepted H.I.V.E. communiquŽs detailing Beast Boy's killing of Jinx during a botched kidnapping attempt. Robin and Raven were beside themselves almost to the point of panic. Was this it? Jinx's treachery towards their team mate revealed, he inadvertently killed her and now was on the run, a fugitive. Both Starfire and Cyborg urged caution, as this was afterall the H.I.V.E., and for all they knew these reports were mistaken. But Robin and Raven both were furious and lashed out in all directions, making the next few hours confused and at times surreal. Finally, Robin and Raven called Starfire into a side room and made a confession to her.

"I... I'm sorry Star." said Robin quietly, "We didn't mean for this to happen, it just sorta did. I never wanted to hurt you, honestly."

But her tears and soft sobbing were making her voice sound choked, "T-that is not why I am distressed." she said, "...assholes." she added, almost as an after thought. "I have been aware of your feelings for each other for months now, possible even before you yourselves were. I was not only aware of your feelings but also overjoyed. I had never seen either of my friends so happy before. But..." she paused to wipe her eyes, "But now I see that this is why you were persecuting Beast Boy so. Did you think that you could assuage your guilt and shame for your own deceptions by pillorying our friend? You searched everywhere for proof that Jinx was a threat and found none, but still you persisted! Why?! Please explain to me what you felt the you would find at the end of all this."

Neither of her friends had either an answer for her or the courage to look her in the eye.

Trembling now, Starfire could only rub her arms nervously as she said, "You are both horrible and not at all the people that I called my friends. Beast Boy and Jinx ran away because you gave them no choice. I... I..." but without finishing her thought, she fled the room. And that was the last any of them had seen of her since.

Looking over at the clock, Raven could just make out the time on the faded digital display. Almost 3:00 AM. Gingerly, she slipped from the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom and quietly closed the door so as not to wake Robin. The dim light on, she saw a bathroom that was clean, but had obviously seen better days. The tub and toilet looked to be from the Edwardian period, while the new sink was a completely different color and style, as a matching replacement would have evidently required a time machine. She looked at herself in the aged mirror, it's silver backing still intact enough to reveal all her flaws to her.

It started a year ago. As she reached her eighteenth year, she was at an all time high in her personal growth, and could almost taste her purification in the works. Finally, all the hard work and sacrifice would pay off in total control of her body and spirit. But as calm waters settle, you can see deeper into them. Various feelings and urges, so long suppressed or ignored, begged her attention and care. As through new eyes she saw the world afresh, was likewise was seen anew by a certain dark mysterious Titan. Which of them had actually initiated the relationship was difficult to say at this point, and mattered little to her but once going it was like a runaway train. From flirting and knowing looks to secret rendezvous and manic lovemaking, they grew together at a pace that in hindsight seemed reckless and ill advised. Through her new eyes, Robin's feelings for her burned like a star, with a passionate heat to match. Whenever together, he was all that see could see, the world around her little more than shadows.

Starfire had been right though, they had no good reason to distrust Beast Boy or question his feelings for Jinx. She cursed herself for not seeing these things more clearly at the time. Deception upon deception, lie upon lie, and all through it some vague sense that in the end their secret would be same. Raven marveled at the situation as a whole. At the time, her actions seemed thoughtful and well reasoned, but now almost laughable in their ineptitude. Robin blamed himself, she blamed herself, but in the end it still mattered little. They had to undo the damage they'd wrought.

Looking up, she saw Robin enter the bathroom and move behind her, wrapping his arms around her he whispered, "I... I once told you I'd give up everything rather than lose you. Guess I was right." Placing her hands over his, she desperately tried to be thankful for all the things she still had. They'd found Beast Boy and Jinx, that was the first dim ray of hope in their long road ahead...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bathed in the morning sunshine that flooded her kitchen, Jinx laughed and danced about like a damaged lab rat. She could not for the life of her understand why it was that her adorable husband worried so. Couldn't he SEE just how happy she was? Couldn't he tell just how good their life was? Spending most of her teenage years in the stifling environment of the H.I.V.E. had dampened her spirits, but never succeeded in crushing them, and so her new life as Mrs. Jenny Logan was to her mind a fairy princess story brought kicking and screaming to life. Even her job as a dancer had a thrilling fantasy quality to it. Sure, it wasn't a career option, but it was fun in the short term and it was certainly paying the bills. She just wished that the afore mentioned adorable husband would get his cute green butt out of the shower so that she could try out a few new dance moves on him.

Gar needed to relax and take life with a little less stress. She was sure that once he got his GED, he'd have a slightly easier time of it in the job market. Not like she wasn't in the same boat, having only a graduating certificate from the H.I.V.E. Academy for Exceptional Young People, which was not taken very seriously by potential employers. Once Gar was tucked snugly into the labor statistics, she thought that she might just look at college and a professional career, and she began to chant, "States Attorney General Jennifer Logan" several times to see how she liked the sound of it. Upon careful reflection she decided that she liked it just fine, thank you very much. Just as she was mentally preparing a report for the Governor about her plan to combat the H.I.V.E., the phone rang.

"Hello, Logan residence." she said musically, then nearly dropped the phone upon realizing just who it was on the other end.

"Oh jeez, why are you calling me here?!" she said, craning her head to see if she could still hear the shower running.

"No... no, not yet... He doesn't suspect a thing... uh-huh... uh-huh... uh-huh. I think so... no... no... no-well, maybe. Alright, just stick to the plan. I'll e-mail you later. Uh-huh. Okay, bye." and she hung the phone up, just as a dry but very nude Beast Boy wandered into the kitchen as he toweled off his hair. Towel on his shoulders, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Nice look. You reconsidering a little work at Kasserine's?" she grinned.

"Yeah, see if Curtis will go for that 'Heavy Petting Zoo' thing." he smiled, just as a knock sounded at the front door.

"Dammit." he sighed, "Please don't let that be Tawny. It's WAY to early to deal with her." he said reaching for a pair of sweat pants on the arm of the couch.

Tossing his a T-shirt she smiled, "Now don't be that way. You know how badly she needs someone to look after her."

Opening the door, Jinx was in mid greeting when the words all caught in her throat at once. There in the hall stood Robin and Raven, though it took her a minute to recognize them out of costumes. Her mind raced for answers as to what to say or do, but all she could manage was to mumble, "oh shit" in a hoarse whisper. Spinning around, she saw Beast Boy sitting in the center of the sofa, feet up on the coffee table and arms over the back. His face a complete blank, he looked at her and said softly, "Honey, please invite our guests in for coffee."

Now she desperately wished it had been Tawny.

Fade to black...

To Be Continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More weirdness next chapter as they talk about everything under the sun except their problems.

As always, I use reviews as a barometer, so if you want more of something, lemme know.

Keep reading', keep written'! 


	5. Catch A Falling Star

Girl-U-Want by King Cheetah

Part Five - Catch A Falling Star

None of these characters are mine, but it'll take more than that to slow me down...

Rated PG-13, Beast Boy/Jinx pairing, and knowing me, they'll be LOTS of naughty goings on. Robin/Raven action down the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another truck stop. Jinx was just by habit becoming quiet the connoisseur of them, as she and Beast Boy had stopped at so many along the way in their journey to nowhere. This one was nicer though. Despite the overcast skies, she loved the vast expanses of grassland that surrounded them on all sides, the highway acting as little more than an accessory to the view. Somewhere in Oklahoma, if she remembered correctly, and it was beautiful. The air was cool and moist, but not chilled and she thought of how nice a walk through one of these fields would be, Beast Boy's hand in hers, and constant stream of his lovably corny sweet talk to serenade her.

As her heart soared, his sank. They were making good time, considering the fact that he had no idea where they were headed to. He just wanted to be away. Not just from Jump City, not just from Titan's Tower. He wanted to escape from his past. He wanted to wriggle free of the clutching grasp of the memories of people he once called friends. He wanted the sweet warm embrace of amnesia, the last five years reduced to a dull half remembered something just at the edge of his consciousness. He wanted the Titans pulled one by one from his heart, where once they warmed, now they only burned. He loved them, but he hated them because they hated his love for her.

He looked around to find that sweet thing that had become his now and then. She was smiling, high stepping along the parking barriers, hopping gingerly from one to one as she danced to a tune only she knew. Seeing her so happy did much to deaden his own pain, as he knew that what she suffered from within the H.I.V.E., was magnitudes greater than his very worst moment. Watching him watching her, she smiled and began to gyrate and shimmy, a new erotic choreography to her not so high wire act, which brought a welcome smile to his lips. Trotting over to him, he kissed him and said, "Let me freshen up a bit, then let's try the diner here. It looks cute and I could really go for some meatloaf." Another more satisfying kiss, and she was off to the rest room.

In someways the restroom was a bit of a disappointment as attentive attendants attended to the constant up keep of the place leaving it clean and sadly graffiti free. With nothing to occupy her mind but the business at hand, she thought about their situation. Gar was doing okay at first but was falling into an odd little funk as their trip progressed, and their decided lack of destination was not lost on her either. Where to go, where to go. Her reveries were disturbed by a soft knocking at the door of her stall.

"Occupadoh!" she said with a musical lilt. Her visitor, at this point nothing more than a pair of purple boots under the bottom of the door which shuffled somewhat nervously. Sensing that someone REALLY needed this space more than she did, she finished up and opened the door as the auto-mechanism flushed behind her. With a game show hostess smile, she was ready to usher the next lucky contestant into the booth... when she noticed that it was none other than Starfire. "H-hello Jinx. I hope that this meeting place is not inconvenient for you." she said softly. Wide eyed, Jinx nearly toppled backwards back into the stall.

Sitting on the edge of the sink, Jinx stared amazed at Starfire as she explained herself. Evidently, she followed Beast Boy the night of her 'death' and saw all, making a point of discreetly watching their progress as they prepared their escape from Jump City and their old lives.

"None of the other Titans know of this... of my being here. I... I feel that I understand why you left Jump City as you did and... and I want to help you." she said softly.

"You do? But why?" asked Jinx raising an eyebrow.

Starfire looked away and answered after some internal debate, "I... I have seen you and Beast Boy together. I can see the love between you. They had no right to... I understand why you fled. I have been following your progress descreetly. But..." she shrugged with a little smile, "perhaps this is only a vacation, yes? Perhaps in time all hearts will settle and friendships with shine again, I think. So, I have decided to make your... vacation as pleasant as I can."

Jinx was smiling now, "Starfire, you are everything that Gar said you were. But, there's just two little problems with this." Starfire craned her head forward curiously. "I can't EVER go back to Jump City, at least not as long as the H.I.V.E. still exists."

"Ah yes. That is very true. And the second problem that makes this difficult?" she asked.

Jinx hesitated before answering, "Gar is still pretty mad at the Titans. Um... all of you." She looked almost apologetic, "I'm... sorry. I think he'll calm down in a few more days. We just need to take it easy for a while, that's all."

Nodding, Starfire sighed, "Yes, I had feared that this would be the case, which is why I wished to speak to you in private. I hope that in time all concerned in this matter will mellow and prepare to reconcile. If I might ask, what is your ultimate destination?"

"We don't really have one." Jinx sighed, standing to pace a little, "We just needed to get the hell out of town as quick as possible. I think Gar's waiting for some kind of sign or something. Fine by me, I'm just really enjoying the trip. Did you see that big roller skating dinosaur we passed?" she grinned.

"Ah, I see." said Starfire with a curious look, "If that is the case, I offer you this." as she handed Jinx a bulging envelope containing maps, a thousand dollars in cash and what appeared to be a house key.

"What... what is all this?" Jinx asked.

"Travel to the lovely town of Hartland, Kansas. There you will find a furnished apartment with the first three months of rent paid in full. When you arrive, you will find all in readiness for your... vacation. I will even secured a Play Station 2 for Beast Boy with his favorite games by the time that you arrive there." she grinned proudly.

Stunned, Jinx said, "Starfire... I don't know what to say. I- we can't accept this. You don't have to-"

"The deed is already done. To let this go to waste would be foolish. Hartland is not a long distance from here by ground vehicle, you should be settled in very soon. A heart at rest is a heart that heals." and again the smile, "Merely tell Beast Boy that it is a surprise that you arranged for him. You are very resourceful in my experience, and I think that he will beleive this."

Jinx could do little else but look back and forth from Starfire to the envelope and back again. Finally, she hugged the crafty Tamaranian and whispered, "Thank you."

Straightening herself, she prepared to leave, but stopped and turned to face Starfire, "Why are you REALLY doing all this?"

Grinning, Starfire said, "I should have known that you would not accept so simple an answer. Once, I too had to leave a place of many memories to find a new life. And when I did, I swore that I would someday make another's journey easier than my own." and gave a little shrug.

Standing to face Jinx, she smiled, "And as Beast Boy would say- 'It Is What I Do.' Is that not the correct euphemism?"

Standing behind the sofa, Jinx looked past the head of her husband at the two Titans standing before them. Considering Robin and Raven for a moment, she thought, you have no idea just how hard Starfire worked to hold your stupid little team together. And to thank her, you chased her off too. But the saddest thing to Jinx was something that only occured to her long after her encounter with Starfire; this apartment hadn't initially been intended for Gar and herself. This was to be Starfire's hideaway from the turmoil within the tower, and she had sacrifised it for them. She just didn't get Robin and Raven, but in all fairness, she really didn't know then all that well. They were Gar's friends, but to her little more than mission dossiers in the H.I.V.E. databanks. But they meant something to her husband and that's what counted.

Shifting to one end of the sofa, Beast Boy gestured to their guests to have a seat at the other end as he reached back to grasp Jinx's hand. With all the mirth of an arms reduction summit, Robin and Raven huddled like wretches on their end of the sofa as the first words were chosen. Robin tensed for just a second, then seemed to slip into a serene other place within himself. With a soft half smile, he looked at his old friend, "Bro, there aren't enough words in the English language to give you the apology that I owe both of you. What I did wasn't just wrong, it was stupid. I let my judgment slip and not only lost sight of the situation, but also who I was dealing with. I... I guess it's easy to take those closest to you for granted." He stopped a moment to let the words settle.

"I'm sorry. I can say it a thousand times in a thousand different ways, but it still comes out the same." he said.

After a pause, Beast Boy closed his eyes and said, "And this is suppose to make it all better? We're suppose to just forget about all this and move on, is that it?"

Smiling slightly, Robin said, "Not even. I realize that it'll take a long time to earn your trust again, but..." he looked back at Raven for a moment, "we'll work for as long as it takes to do it. I swear."

For a long while, Beast Boy just sat, eyes closed kissing Jinx's hand. Without preamble, he rose from the sofa and disappeared into the back of the apartment, Jinx hot on his heels. At this point Robin expected nothing to come of their encounter, for any expectations were an invitation to disappointment. He merely sat, breathing steady, awaiting Beast Boys next move. He was ready for success, he was ready for failure, but mostly he was ready for a resolution of this matter. As Beast Boy had sacrificed all to save Jinx, so too Robin was prepared to accept the consequences of his love for Raven.

Reemerging from where ever, Beast Boy was now fully dressed in jeans, muscle shirt and jacket, flipping his car keys in one hand, "C'mon you two. Let's all grab some breakfast while we talk." His expression was neutral, but Jinx was all smiles. Robin could finally exhale. Their problems far from solved, at least they were on speaking terms, and that alone was more than he could have hoped for this morning.

"And for the record, I don't go by Beast Boy anymore. Just Gar will do, and she's Jenny. You two still go by your handles?" he asked, looking to Robin and Raven.

"Um actually, if you want to call us Tim and Raven, that's cool." he said with a little smile, "We're sort of dressed for it, I guess."

"The Teen Titans go casual." grinned Jinx.

Beast Boy stopped at the door when he noticed the expression on Ravens face.  
"Is... is something the matter Rave?" he asked, helping Jinx on with her jacket.

Raven looked to Robin for some kind of clue, but finally said, "Guys, there is no more Teen Titans."

Fade to black...

To Be Continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter - Where's Starfire and who's got the keys to the tower?

As always, I use reviews as a barometer, so if you want more of something, lemme know.

Keep reading', keep written'! 


	6. Pain Makes You Prettier

Girl-U-Want by King Cheetah

Part Six - Pain Makes You Prettier

None of these characters are mine, but it'll take more than that to slow me down...

Rated PG-13, Robin/Raven and Beast Boy/Jinx pairings, and knowing me, they'll be LOTS of naughty goings on down the road.

o----------------------------------------------------------------------------o

In the tomblike silence of Titan's Tower, Robin lay in Raven's arms and wept. They were now truly alone, Cyborg having taken his leave just after dinner, almost one week to the moment after Starfire. Though nothing was said, he knew that when the big man left the room, it was for good.

Beast Boy.

Starfire.

And now Cyborg.

Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he worried that Raven would be the last to leave him, but this tiny voice was soon shouted down. She'd always stood by him, right or wrong, and as a testament to the trust he had in her, he now openly displayed his sorrow to her. At 10:00 PM, his tears spent, they lay there together on the sofa on the commons, silent but speaking volumes in shared feeling. It was the one thing that had always dogged him throughout his career with the Titans; his marked inability to completely trust his friends. The Red-X, the Blue Lotus Society, the Bronze Asp. Time and time again, he attempted complex operations alone that would have been made simple with the aid of his team mates, and yet...

Finally, he stood and looked down at Raven, extending his hand to take hers. Standing before him, he drew her forward and kissed her, which in turn brought a second and third. Without a word, each began to undress the other, bits of unneeded costume flying this way and that, Robin and Raven slowly subliming until only Tim and Raven remained, locked in embrace. Laying back onto the coffee table, they made love to each other. It was manic and frenzied, it was tender and caring, it was desperate and needful, it was... all they had to give.

Alone.

She lay on top of him, just listening to the slow steady rhythm of his breathing. Not sleeping, but finally at rest. In the last few years, as she gained mastery of her body and spirit, a new complication arose, a newfound empathic talent which, as these things went, was more burden than boon. She could feel his soul beneath her, no longer turbulent, but rather languid and calm. While not at peace within, he'd found his resolve and began the slow process of ordering himself.

Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her and whispered, "Mea culpa, mea ultima culpa." and drew her face to his for a kiss. He was silent for a moment, within and without, then said, "I have to fix what I've broken. I have to find them and make things right. Apologize and make good with them."

Raising her self off of him a bit, Raven said, "Do you think we can still be a team after this? Can any of them trust us?"

"There is no team." he said softly, "The Teen Titans are gone. I just want to get our friends back. We'll worry about the rest later."

.o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o.

Four people, two couples, one problem.

Robin closed his eyes and sought to find his calm center, oddly made more difficult by the toothsome aromas to all sides. Beast Boys breakfast place of choice was only a few blocks from the apartment, and worth the walk were it ten miles away. Aside from a quaint but adorable old hostess and a truly mind bogglingly large menu, the Waffle Haus was an easy, laid back affair that you could easily waste the whole day without meaning to. Already, he could feel the tensions in their little group loosen and he finally began to feel some of the pressure lifted from his shoulders. Leaning back in his chair, Beast Boy essued the menu, evidently having already memorized it, as the girls compared notes on the best choice for Raven's first meal here.

"No more Titans, eh?" asked Beast Boy quietly. He'd added a surprising amount of half and half into his coffee and now seemed intent on whipping it into a froth, given his manic wrist action.

"Yeah well, it's kind of a decision I made the night Cyborg took off. If I took the whole team thing out of the picture, I could better focus on making it up to everyone. Neither of us have put the costumes on since that night." he said with a little wave of the fingers, "Um, what's with the cream? I thought you didn't-"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I still don't do the meat thing, but I've lightened up a bit on dairy. Jenn's even force fed me some eggs." Beast Boy said with a little grin.

Looking up from her task, Jinx sighed, "Oh right! You inhale three omelets and all of a sudden I had a gun to your head."

"No doubt more of your sinister witchery! I'm on to you and your enchantments!" he grinned.

Folding her fingers together under her chin, she smiled sweetly at Beast Boy and sighed, "You took the girl out of the H.I.V.E., but I guess you couldn't take the H.I.V.E. out of the girl."

"I'm workin' on it." he smiled, kissing her. Despite herself, Raven smiled. They were so good together, so cute. Cautiously, she opened herself a bit and took in the emotions around her. As always, Robin burned like a bonfire in her vision, his love for her warm, soothing, and just a little bit dangerous. Beside him, she saw the vague heat forms of Beast Boy and Jinx, a binary star, each ever orbiting the other, prominence springing from one only to be consumed by the other. Their love, their sharing, so true, so natural. How could I have not seen this in the beginning, she thought. But she knew the answer to this, before she'd finished the question. Robin. His passion for her was at times overwhelming, but as a moth to a flame, she danced within his light even as she knew it could destroy her. When she was with him, she was blind to all else.

Shaking herself from her voyeurism, she gave a slight smile and asked, "So, when did you two get married?" The very thought of it made her head swim, because she couldn't look at the Logans without giving thought to changing her own last name to Drake. Looking over to Robin, he met her gaze and gave a little smile. Great minds think alike.

"One week after we moved into our place Gar surprised me with the ring, and a week after that I was Mrs. Jennifer Logan." grinned Jinx as she showed off the rock, which for the record was exceptional.

"Nice!" whistled Robin, even as he mentally calculated what this had set Beast Boy back.

"Is that what happened?" he asked, scratching his head, "I just remember blacking out after moving a lot of boxes then when I came to, I couldn't get this ring off."

Before Jinx could exact vengeance, Mother Tigah the hostess shuffled up to the table and drawled, "Ach, zo pretty today Jenny, and you've brought me new guests as well. Oh, zo nice, zo nice!" clucked the matronly Czech.

"Momma, this is Raven Roth and Tim Drake. They're very dear friends of our from back west. Guys, this is Momma Tigah, the owner and my guardian angel." smiled Jinx.

"Zo good to meet nice friends of angel Jenny. But where is Ming? I do not see Ming vit you today." smiled Momma Tigah

"Ming had to work late last night, Momma. She'll be in for dinner. What's good for a welcome friends breakfast?" she asked.

"Ming?" whispered Robin to Beast Boy.

"Some girl Jenny works with." he nodded.

"Ach, for such good friends, only the best I give." she beamed, "But for the Gar, only oatmeal! Soon, angel Jenny will stop taking pity on you and find a good husband if you are not careful. I can see this, Gar!" she wagged a finger at him.

"Now Momma, Gar is an excellent husband and I'd never EVER trade him for anyone else." said Jinx, hugging Beast Boy.

"Ah, you hear that Gar? She takes pity on you still, and for that you should always be thanking her, ya?" she said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I always try my best to make her happy Momma, you know that." he said, stroking Jinx's hair.

"Ach! Then where are babies for Momma to spoil, eh? A good husband is good father first, Gar. Okay then, big baby making breakfast for Gar, but I expect results! No excuses!" she said eyeing him, hands on hips.

"Can Tim have one too?" asked Raven meekly.

Laughing, Momma Tigah shuffled off to the kitchen to bolster their manhood, as Robin just gave Raven the big eye, "Well, THAT was uncalled for." he grinned.

"Don't strain yourself." she said, sipping her coffee demurely, "Uhm, Jinx- er Jenny, where's the bathroom?"

"C'mon, I'll show you." she said, and with that they left Beast Boy and Robin to await their own devices. Quiet at first, Robin finally asked, "So... how you holding up, Bro?"

Nodding, Beast Boy looked over the various old photos adorning the walls, "Okay, not great. I'll feel better once I get a real job. Right now Jenny making out all right on the dancing money, but she really wants to go to school and get her degree, y'know?" Robin nodded as he sipped his coffee.

"All I know is fighting super villains and turning into things. Not much call for that in the current job market." said Beast Boy as he reached for the sugar.

"Y'know, I never really thought about it. I always figured I'd be a crime fighter all my life. Hell, I only bothered to get my drivers licence so that I could get into clubs." Robin grinned.

"Yeah, I know. I guess the super hero thing is kind of a weird sheltered life in some ways."

Letting the momentary lull in the conversation slip by, Robin said, "You... okay with Jinx, I mean Jenny doing the dancing thing? Y'know, I mean... dancing and all." Despite years of rigorous training, Robin could feel himself blushing.

"Yeah, it doesn't bug me too much. She enjoys it, and the money's GREAT. It's just... I'd rather be supporting her, y'know? The H.I.V.E. took a lot of her good years, and I just wanna give her something back. Guess I'm kind of old fashioned, huh?" he said with a crocked little smile.

"Yah just never know how you're gonna react to something this it hits you, eh?" asked Robin.

"Yeah well, you think you'd be cool with Raven dancing if she had to take care of you? I mean, like if you got injured or something." asked Beast Boy, testing his coffee.

Silent for a time, Robin finally said, "I'd really like to think so, but... but I just don't know what I'd do. I think she'd do it though. Y'know, be a dancer if she had to, but I'm not sure how I'd feel about that."

The silence kept the two company until the girls returned.

Fade to black...

To Be Continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter - Keep on dancin' and a prancin'!

As always, I use reviews as a barometer, so if you want more of something, lemme know.

Keep reading', keep written'! 


	7. Potty Talk

Girl U Want by King Cheetah Chapter Seven - Potty Talk

I own none of these characters... but use them anyway, BwaHaHaHaHaHa.

Rated PG-13 for language and naughty hijinx.

Oops, sorry folks, I posted the wrong version of this; here's the correct one. Thanks!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The tower was quiet tonight, but not just from the lack of sound. It was slowly, steadily taking on the character of a forgotten and forsaken place, lifeless and cold. There were fewer and fewer lives actually being lived here.

Where once the Titan's Tower had been a home to a team, now it was merely the place where three people lived. Cyborg sat sullenly as he watched two of that three eat a joyless evening meal. Robin and Raven picked and toyed with their meal, but seemed to be making little progress on it, nervous, knowing glances to each other, then Cyborg, then back.

Cheese raviolis in pesto, with vegetable stir fry was always Beast Boy's favorite meal, and this little screw you from Cyborg was not lost on the towers two brooding avians, but they were lothe to call him on it.

For his part, Cyborg was not faring much better than his earstwhile roomies, as he could concentrate on little but Beast Boy and Starfire. Where ARE you two? he thought. The interecepted H.I.V.E. transmissions had only added fuel to the fire as the tower's two birds seemed to slide even deeper into paranoid dementia. They were almost to the point of jumping at shadows, and they both had taken to eyeing him suspiciously.

Unbeknownst to them, he'd overheard their conversation that afternoon, in which they considered the possibility that the H.I.V.E. had succeeded in mind controlling Beast Boy and Starfire, and that perhaps they were hiding out in the H.I.V.E. headquarters. It was all becoming too much to deal with.

Without a preamble, the big man pushed himself away from the table and roase to leave, neither speaking nor looking at his dinner companions.

"Uh, Cyborg," Robin called out, but followed with an awkward silence, "I... I'd like to get together later to look at the duty logs on the tower's security grid." followed by more nervous glances at Raven and back.

Pausing, he said, "We've been over the logs four times already. What exactly are you looking for? What'll this accomplish?"

Smiling crookedly, Robin said, "It couldn't hurt to double check. We might of missed something."

Cyborg just looked at him blankly, and turning, left without another word.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ladies room of the Waffle Haus fit nicely with everything else about the place, or so it seemed to Raven. Clean and well lit, it offered several soaps, a potporri, and hand lotions. She couldn't get over just how quaint this place was. Hell, ALL of Hartland was in stark contrast the old life she knew in Jump City, and was almost storybook like to her.

As Raven finished up, Jenny leaned against the restroom sink and considered their situation. While Gar had made all manner of big talk about what he'd say and do if the Titan's came looking for them, he was behaving pretty much as she'd expected he would. He had missed them, but wouldn't admit it for anything, but now with his old friend's before him, he was nothing but kind, generous, and forgiving, again pretty much as she'd predicted.

This was all rather sureal. Here were one time enemies that she'd tried to clobber a dozen times over, now guests in their home. Having never really known them, it was easy to see them as little more than obsticles to the H.I.V.E.'s latest scheme, but now she had to admit that she was rather taken with the ex-Titans, especially Raven. Modest, pleasant and grascious, she hoped that this was a chance to finally mend fences and truly get on with their lives. With this thorn removed from her husbands paw, perhaps he too would stop stressing.

Exiting the stall, Raven met her gaze and gave her a shy little smile as she began to wash up.

"Have you and Tim been on the road long?" Jenny smiled softly, as she slid the little bowl of carved soups towards Raven.

"Wha- Oh, um... about two weeks. We... we had a few problems getting started. Y'know..." said Raven as she scrubbed her hands like Lady MacBeth. She looked as though any moment Jenny was going to smack her. Better take care of this now, thought Jen.

"Ah." she said, then dropping her voice a little, "Uh, look Raven... I... I don't really understand what all went on back in the Titan's Tower, and at this point I don't care. Really. It's in the past, and it's gone, and I don't see any real benefit from dwelling on it. You and Tim seem really nice, and dispite what Gar'll say, he's really glad to see you two." She stood to face Raven, "So... let's just declare today our first day and start over with a clean slate, fair enough? We don't talk about the past and we don't worry about the past."

Talking Jenny's outstretched hands, Raven found herself grinning, "Y-yeah. I'd like that. That's great, thanks." She was almost trembling, "I... I just wanted to say... y'know, just me talking, that I'm sorry about not trusting Gar. I mean, you... uh, Gar said you were cool and I shoul-"

"Whoah girl!" Jenny grinned, "Don't worry about it. As you can see from Gar's love handles, I'm taking good care of him."

Raven just stared for a moment before breaking out in soft laughter.

"So then, what're you two gonna do now? You gonna stay in town, or what?" she asked, ushering Raven to the door.

Raven looked thoughtfully, "Well, we really didn't have much of a plan beyond finding you guys. I mean, we're pretty much just playing it by ear."

"Ah, I see," Jenny smiled, "Well then, allow me to open up the welcome wagon for you. Why don't you guys just hang around here for a little while? Hartland's really nice, very laid back. Be a good chance for you two to unwind."

"Um, well sure. I'll talk to Tim, but I think he'll be good with that. Thanks."

"Fantastic!' she smiled, "I can show you two around, meet of few of my friends, show you round the club..."

"The club? Oh... the club where you... dance, you mean?" Raven asked nervously.

Jenny laughed, "Yeah. Does that freak you out?"

"No, not at all! I... um, well yes. I guess it does. A little. Maybe..." Said Raven, almost apologetically.

Still smiling, Jenny patted Raven's hand, "That's funny, I never would've pegged you to be a prude. You were always white hot in your costume."

"No no, it's not that, it's just..." and Raven groaned at her suddenly poor grasp of the english language. Disengaging from her former enemy, she began to pace the small confines of the restroom, wringing her hands and looking off into the middle distance, "Look, I'm not a people person. I'm not good with people the way Tim is, y'know." Jenny nodded politely.

"I've spent my entire life just trying to keep myself together, that I... I kinda missed out on a lot of what was going on around me." She sighed heavily, "It's not that I have a problem with... what it is that you do...," she could feel herself blushing, " It's just that I... I don't get it. I mean, I can't imagine myself doing it, so it's all wierd and mysterious... Oh shit, I'm babbling, aren't I?" she said, looking forlorn.

"No, I get exactly what you're saying, and trust me, you're not the first person to say this to me." Jenny grinned, "Half the people think I'm a whore and the other half see me as some exotic harem girl. I wouldn't worry too much about it if you don't get it. I'm cool. In a lot of ways it's like any other job, only with a smaller wardrobe budget." she grinned and Raven gave a little chuckle.

"You always were really graceful, weren't you?"

Smiling a little, they made for the dining room, when Jenny said, "Oh crap, I need to call work. Go ahead back to the table, I'll be along in a bit." Stopping by the payphone, she waited until Raven was out of earshot, before picking up the receiver and dailing. One eye always on their table, she waited...

"It's me. The Titan's showed up this morning looking for Gar. Uh huh. Just Robin and Raven. Yeah. What's the plan?"

Fade To Black...

To Be Continued...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stuff I'm writing now (In order of my interest):

Fault Lines - (fourth chapter up) After the death of Slade, Terra confesses her involvement with him. Raven wants blood, but Robin really wants to talk with her about this, and it becomes clear that Terra may not have been Slade's ONLY resource within the Titan's Tower. (Robin/Terra talkiness)

A Call In The Night - Raven gets word that Jinx wants to defect from H.I.V.E., but is this legit or a set up to entrap her?

Rock Stupid - Terra and Starfire play detective to solve a jewel heist.

White Dress - Ten years from now, the Titans have changed radically... or have they?

Last Bell - Even adding the extra chapters back in, this story is absolutely claustrophobic in a story telling sense. I set myself the challenge of keeping this to a certain length and word count (Which the last chapter is going to obliterate. sigh), but given my druthers, this would be book length and more leisurely paced so that I could REALLY build up the creepiness, not just with the Shadow Man, but Mad Mod as well.

I have a sequel blocked out (Jump Town Christmas), but I think I'll concentrate on finishing up the other stories first, A Call In The Night being my current fascination, followed by The Rubric.

Lemme know what you think; it's all about entertaining you.

As always, I use reviews as a barometer, so if you want more of something, lemme know.

Keep reading', keep writin'! 


	8. Dark Tower

Girl U Want by King Cheetah

Chapter Eight - Dark Tower

I cry myself to sleep each night knowing that I own none of these characters... but I use them anyways!

Rated PG-13, Beast Boy/Jinx and Robin/Raven (and lots of it). Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gizmo cackled maniacally as his team mates looked on with polite disinterest, which was preferable to the outright heckling that he usually received at their hands. Looking at the gaggle of cyber-roaches busily gnawing through the vault door, the little man rubbed his hands with glee as he said, "These derf mongerlers won't know what hit them. After the bugs open this tin can up for us, I'll send them to do a number on the building electrical conduits. I'm so fly."

Looking at her Palm Pilot, Jinx just rolled her eyes, "Just don't screw this one up, doofus. You've managed to botch our last three jobs, and I'm getting sick of the Head Mistress giving us the stink eye." The office tower was deserted, but still oddly creepy, and she found herself rather curious as to what manner of business actually took place here. Looking around at the opulent suite about them, it suddenly struck her just what was missing from it. While well appointed with fine furniture and objects d'art, it lacked any personal touches of occupancy. Curious...

"I just wanna get outta here and grab a bite to eat." grumbled Mammoth as he looked over to the pair of drones that had accompanied them, neither of whom seemed all that happy to be there. Jinx thought that their presence on this job might just be for more than support, as their scrutiny of the teens seemed to go a little past just curiosity.

Sighing heavily, she gave him a look and asked, "Is there ever a moment in the day when that sentence isn't likely to drop out of your face?"

Thinking for a long time he finally smiled, "No... No, I really don't think there is." which prompted more eye rolling from her, but this time with a smile. On paper, this was a simple burglary of some documents (and whatever else caught their eye), but was quickly taking on the character of an overly complicated operation, as there was nothing too simple that Gizmo couldn't add a dozen more steps to.

The first explosion sent Mammoth tumbling head over heels off in the direction of the drones and the second shot only just missed catching Gizmo squarely in the head. Unseen by anyone, the tiniest of smiles crept across Jinx's face.

"Then what's say we start the meal off with good butt stomping as an appetizer." grinned Cyborg as the other Titan's piled into the room behind him.

"You three should be pretty used to the food downtown in the Jump City lockup. Titans, GO!" shouted Robin and the battle was on.

Fixing Gizmo with a steely look, Jinx snarled, "You IDIOT! I thought your little doodle bugs were suppose to warn us if they were coming?" and bolted off to join the fray.

"But... but... but..." sputtered a bewildered Gizmo, again just managing to dodge another one of Cyborg's blasts.

Despite being caught flat footed, the finest mallrats that the H.I.V.E. had to offer were according themselves rather well, and the accompanying drones proved to more ferocious than their hooded countenance would have suggested. At the halfway point of the battle, Jinx let loose with a flurry of destructive blasts ripping through friend and foe alike, then turn and bolted through a side door. First to react, Beast Boy shouted, "I got her!" and shifting into a panther, took off after the dark enchantress.

Her scent was fresh and all too easy to follow, he thought. Was... was this a new perfume she was using? Two hallways down, then left. Three doors down, then right and he flung open the door to reveal her sitting quietly against the edge of the desk. Their eyes met and smiling, he quietly closed the door behind him.

"Well, looks like you caught me," she purred as she stretched seductively, "I guess you get to keep me."

They were on each other in a second, neither knowing where one kiss ended and another began, and little caring. Their hands caressed and explored each other, needfully refreshing what details that memory might lose.

They broke long enough for her to sign, "Oh God, I miss you so much..." and she moved to nibble his ear.

"Can you get any time away this week?" he asked softly as his tongue began a leisurely stroll across her neck, her hand guiding his head to her favorite spots.

"No dammit," she whimpered, "The Head Mistress is doubling up our training schedule. How bout' you?"

"No chance. Robin and Raven are all the sudden giving me the fish eye. I gotta play it cool for a while." as his lips rediscovered hers.

"No don't..." she sighed teasingly as his hand found her breast, and her own hand rose to meet his and further encourage it's play.

Like a bucket of cold water, the alarm on his watch peeped merrily to call their fling to a close, and each look to the other, crushed. A love affair lived in three minute intervals. Sighing, they straightened themselves and prepared to rejoin the fray.

With little enthusiasm, Beast Boy said, "Okay, give me a running start, then send a blast down the hall to blow me back into the room." One last stolen kiss, then he turned to begin his run down the hall.

"Hey you." she called to him softly.

He looked up into those eyes that had so filled his waking thoughts as she smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." but there was only sadness on his face.

With a sign, they both prepared to further lie to their friends.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just shy of 11:00 AM and they were still comfortably parked at the Waffle Haus, Momma Tigah's doting attentions getting the better of them. Raven couldn't remember a day that she'd enjoyed so much, from the gracious hospitality of the Logans, to the food they'd just dawdled most of the morning over, to the sleepy, laid back slackness of the town itself. She desperately wanted to believe that THIS was what the rest of her life was to be like, and finally had to admit something to herself; she SO envied Jenny.  
Shifting from her spot in the booth, she slid around to nuzzle in close to Tim, who happily slid a comforting arm around her. It wasn't affection she wanted per se, but just that intimacy, that sweet closeness that he was so good at. His touch was like electricity and she loved the feeling of just being with him. Unbidden, he placed a sweet kiss to her cheek and let his face come to rest in her hair. Tonight, she thought, we love. Not the love making of quiet desperation they had known the last few weeks, feeling that they were all the other had. Tonight would be different...

Tonight would be the exultation and joy of their feelings for each other.

Tonight she would say all those things to him that she'd bottled up inside her.

Tonight she would dare to dream of being his wife, of baring their children, of building a future together.

This was her pornography. Wanton and reckless she thought of herself in her third trimester, her belly smooth and swollen, his son... NO, TWINS! Yes, their twins within her and he behind her as his hand gently traced it's surface. In the very depths of her depravity, she fantasized about dropping the kids off at school as she hurried downtown for her presentation to the board, and the sheer harlotry of organizing her book club. I'm bad, she grinned to no one in particular, as she reached up to kiss Tim's neck.

Jenny gave her a little knowing smile, as she likewise reached up to tussle Gar's unruly crop of hair. So different than anything Raven might have expected, Jinx, now Jenny Logan was in a lot of ways was what Raven would like to see in herself. Smiling, she gave Tim a little squeeze and let her mind wander to what she might like to do with the rest of her day.

"So anyway," sighed Tim, "I guess we'll rest up a bit her in town, then try to track down Victor and Kori." and Gar noticed at once that he hadn't used their Titan's handles.

"Take your time." Gar smiled, running a finger along Jenny's bare arm, "You two look like you could use some down time. I'm kind of surprised that you two are travelling so light, y'know... just the bike an' all. I would've thought you'd rent a car or something." Tim and Raven looked uncomfortable.

"Well... we... we kinda didn't have a choice." said Tim as Gar raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, he fiddled with his coffee and asked, "You remember that super security system that Victor was always working on?"

Gar nodded, " That 'Black Tower' thing? Yeah."

Tim continued, "Well, evidently he got it worked out. When we took off looking for you guys, we were away for three days and then headed home to gather some stuff to keep going. But, um..."

"We couldn't get back into the tower. All the security codes were changed, all the blast shutters were down, and there was..." Raven scowled a little, "... some sort of force field over everything. I couldn't even phase through the walls."

"And this was something new?" asked Jenny as she finished off her juice.

"Well, the force field sure is." said Gar furrowing his brow, "Weird."

"So, we pretty much just had the stuff we had on us." Tim shrugged, "We've just been buying what we needed as we went."

"But... couldn't you just asked The Batman for help?" asked Jenny, but the look of horror on Tim and Gar's face made her wish she hadn't.

"Uh...no. That wasn't an option." said Tim quietly and the matter was dropped.

Somewhere behind them, they heard Momma call out "Ach, here you are Ming, and always so pretty. You are working so early today, why iz dat, pretty Ming?" she drawled in her quaint Czech accent.

"Nadine had to attend her sister's wedding in Georgia Atlanta, momma. I have agreed to assume her shift duties in her absense." said a voice that suddenly struck Tim and Raven as... familier.

"Ah, wunderbah! Come come, Jenny and Gar have brought nice friends to join us today. You wish zum lunch perhaps?"

Before Tim or Raven could turn to verify the voice, they were stopped short by the look of utter astonishment on Gar's face. Grinning, Jenny looked up and gestured, saying smoothly, "Guys, this is Ming. She works with me at the club."

Finally facing the newest member of this eating crew, they found themselves now matching Gar's expression.

"Ming Vase," grinned Starfire as she extended a hand to Raven, "... and it is truly a pleasure to make your aquaintance!"

Fade out...

To Be Continued

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As always, I use reviews as a barometer, so if you want more of something, lemme know. Lemme know what you think; it's all about entertaining you.

Keep reading', keep writin'! 


	9. Shaken, But Not Stirred To Action

Girl U Want by King Cheetah

Chapter Nine - Shaken, But Not Stirred To Action

I cry myself to sleep each night knowing that I own none of these characters... but I use them anyways!

Rated PG-13, Beast Boy/Jinx and Robin/Raven (and lots of it). Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Starfire settled herself at the table, Raven, Tim and Gar just stared at her. Opening a menu more out of habit than anything, she smiled to Jenny, "Did you receive a telephone call from Russell?"

"Uh-uh," she said as she took another sip of her apple juice, "What about?"

"Ooh Momma, might I please get a toasted scrambled egg sandwich and links of sausage?" she asked the matronly Czech, then turning to Jenny, "There was a scheduling change at the convention center down town. A large medical device show has moved in and Russell expects that we will be very busy for the next few days."

"Oh, I see," Jenny nodded, "Well, that's not going to effect me all that much I don't think. Did he mention extra hours or some shift changes?"

Raven, Tim and Gar just stared at her.

"Not specifically, but it occurred to me..." she said, taking her first sip of coffee, "...that you might ask him to let you fill in on the wait staff at lunch. Not only would you earn extra tips, but you could suggest to your customers to come see you dance in the evening. Does this seem fisable?"

"Ming, that's brilliant!" grinned Jenny, but was interrupted by Momma bringing Starfire her lunch.

"Ach, a good lunch for pretty Ming. But Vhy are you dressed for vork zo early?" the old woman clucked. She looked very professional in a crisp, white shirt, dark slacks and vest and a red bow tie.

"We have a convention in town, Momma. I need to go in a little early to prepare for the lunch rush." she smiled sweetly.

Raven, Tim and Gar just stared at her.

"Yeah, you seem to do that a lot. You and Tommy, that is." said Jenny slyly.

"Vas is this?" ask Momma, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Momma," Jenny said matter of factly, "It seems that Ming and Tommy are a very hard working team. Very organized, very efficient."

"Um, that is all right Jenny, you-" began Starfire nervously.

"They never run out of supplies, because you know they're always in back checking on the stock levels. In fact, every time I go over to check on her in the slow periods, it seems that those two are in the back checking stock." she said, feigning bewilderment as Momma gave Starfire the fisheye.

"Miiiiiiinnnng. This Tommy is a nice boy, is he? I should meet this Tommy boy, eh?" she said firmly, hands on hips.

"O-oh no, M-Momma, it is not like that at all." Starfire whimpered, "H-he is merely a young gentleman that I-"

"You will bring this young gentleman Tommy boy here for a meal. I will look to see if he is worthy of a treasure zuch as you." she commanded, and with a turning flip of her apron, she was off.

"Y-yes Momma" she said softly, then turning to Jenny, gave her an incendiary look, "I shall make you pay for this."

Raven, Tim and Gar just stared at her.

"Grinning, Jenny said, "Consider it payback for pointing out to Momma that I wasn't pregnant yet."

Suddenly, Starfire matched her grin, "Hmmmm... yes, it was worth it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As always, I use reviews as a barometer, so if you want more of something, lemme know. Lemme know what you think; it's all about entertaining you.

Keep reading', keep writin'! 


End file.
